cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rowan Atkinson
Rowan Atkinson (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) [Dexter Hayman]: Accidentally falls off of a cliff while trying to take a photograph. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Liz) *''Scooby Doo (2002) '[Emile Mondovarious]: Prior to revealing that the real Emile survived in the film as he was trapped in a hole by Scrappy Doo (voice of Scott Innes), his robotic clone dies while Matthew Lillard attacks him, and Freddie Prinze, Jr. and Linda Cardellini discover that he is a robot. Freddie uses his hands to decapitate (although not gruesomely nor entirely despite not losing head litterally) Rowan's clone's face as Linda watches. His robotic jaw is even dislocated. (Played for laughs, barely.) *Johnny English Reborn ''(2011) '[Johnny English]: Dies of a drug overdose as being (accidentally) given by Dominic West, whilst trying to shoot another agent. However, he is brought back to life with Rosamund Pike's kiss since he opened his heart to be reborn. (Played for emotional effect.) TV Deaths *''Dead On Time'' (1983) [Bernard Fripp]: A probable death. At the beginning he is diagnosed by his doctor and told he has 24 hours to live. He spends the rest of the show trying to do some of the things he's always wanted to do before returning to the doctor and being told there was a mistake and he is perfectly well. He leaves, but in his happy state he is inattentive as he goes to cross the road and turns to see a lorry bearing down on him. The show ends with a freeze frame of him about to be mown down. (Played for comic effect). (Thanks to Brian). *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal'' (1983) [Prince Edmund, the Black Adder]: Poisoned (on top of being tortured and mutilated) when he drinks the wine to see whether it's all right, after seeing the rest of the court drink a toast and die. (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Edmund Blackadder]: Stabbed to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (in fact, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Captain Edmund Blackadder]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, when they climb out of the trench and charge the German soldiers. The scene ends with a slow fade from them charging to a shot of the empty field. (Played for dramatic effect , for once.) Noteworthy Connections *Father of Lily Atkinson. *Former boyfriend of Leslie Ash. *Mr. Louise Ford. Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Anglican Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by dislocated jaw Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Atheist Category:Stage Actors